Playback's Moemon journey
by gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh
Summary: Rewritten; Playback is going on a journey through the world of moemon. shall we see where this will go? Now with lemons. Now in the meil forest.
1. Chapter 1

Playback's Moemon journey

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. ALL I OWN IS MY OCS EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

CHAPTER 1

An alarm sounds the time is 7:00 A.M and Leonardo "Playback" Luis is getting out of bed. Now just turning 16 he is old enough for a Moemon license. "YO BRO!" a voice said opening the door. "

Yes?" Playback said with some air of sleepiness as he looked on who spoked.

"Dude your gonna be late to get a starter" said a young man who looks like playback but has blue hair and eyes.

"Edson" I know just cause your the younger brother doesn't mean you have to rush things take it easy" Playback said as he dressed up.

Some time has passed both boys have ate and finished packing up off to go to the local lab.

"Cya mom" both brothers said as they left backpacks filled with supplies and money.

Edson runs off to the lab in a bit if a rush as Playback takes time to enjoy the fresh air of his hometown of aquarosa knowing it will be quite the while after he left that he will see it again. In the lab both brothers are now standing side by side with a problem of sorts...there are two guys and one moeball.

"Now, now" said Professor Palm "It seems we have a..."

"Edson you should get the moeball." Playback said without any hesitation both Edson and the professor look at Playback with an air of confusion.

"I'm excited to get on with my journey but I wish not to deprive my own flesh and blood the chance to get on a journey I can wait for a few days to get started." Playback said with a smile.

"Bro you sure? After all it ain't like you can just give up a chance like this after this much time." Edson said with a bit of worry.

"Great things come to those with patience" he replied with a calm smile red eyes twinkling with satisfaction in his choice.

"Well it's your choice bro." Edson replied as he is handed the Moeball. "May as well see what's inside"

Edson tosses the moeball and out comes a girl with a green jacket, peach shirt and skirt with red and yellow hair and red eyes like playback and a fair skin tone.

"Edson this is your starter Cyndaquil." said Professor Palm

"A-are you my master?" said Cyndaquil

"Yes but please call me Edson" he replied with a gentle tone.

"O-ok Edson" the timid Moemon said "Who is that?" gesturing to Playback. "

I'm Leonardo Luis but most folks call me Playback" Playback said without a moment's hesitation yet in a reassuring voice.

"He is my brother" Edson said with a smile. "A bit unusual I'll admit but very kind."

"Do I get a name?" Cyndaquil asked.

"How bout Lola?" Edson asked.

"That's good." Lola said with a smile.

"Now for the moedex" the professor said as he is giving Edson the moedex.

**MOEMON: Cyndaquil **

**NAME: Lola. **

**TYPE: Fire **

**Cup size: B **

**EVOLVES INTO: Quilava **

**EVOLVES FROM: Nothing **

**INFORMATION: Cyndaquil are rather timid at first but as they grow more attacked to the trainer they are more outgoing. Good at both battling and sex they are a favorite not just because of their timid personality but also for their rather warm pussies. **

**MOVES: Tackle, Leer **

"Should we be doing a pact soon?" Edson said with some bit of blush in his face.

"I-I suppose..." Lola replied with some embarrassment showing in her face being almost as red as her eyes.

The two soon leave to go upon their pact. "

Playback there should be a Moeball here without any Moemon in it" Palm said.

"Prof what are you suggesting?" Playback asked. "

Take one on case fate happens to knock on your door Playback who knows?" the professor said as he tosses a Moeball into playback's hand with him having a confused look in his eyes.

Playback walks out of the lab and walks about taking in the air as out of the corner of his eye a girl was lying near the outside of town injured. Wasting no time at all Playback rushes out to see what's up.

"Ow...that's smarts...well what do I do now?" the girl said crawling in pain.

"Are you ok?" said Playback rushing over.

"N-no..." the girl replied then passed out.

As Playback gets a better look at the girl he realizes that she is a Moemon. She is wearing a silver and white shirt and with a small silver tail tipped in white like the shirt slightly tanned skin and brown eyes and two fox ears on the top of her head. Playback picks up the girl and rushes off to the lab.

"Professor help!" Playback shouted as he runs to Professor Palm.

"What is...I see..." Palm said. A few hours and some medical attention later.

"...and that's how you ended up here." Playback finished explaining to the now awake Moemon.

"Anyways thanks..." she replied "Hey are you a trainer?"

"Kinda...I am able to be one but I have no Moemon so in a manner of speaking yes and no.." Playback said.

"Well why not have me be your starter after all I need to repay you and doesn't hurt your kinda cute." the girl replied.

"I suppose..." he replied with a bit of blush in his face. Holding up the Moeball Playback catches the girl and is now his.

"Your quite the lucky young man Playback. Not only you befriended an Eevee but a shiny one to boot." the professor said with a smile handing Playback his Moedex.

Playback sends out the Eevee girl as he thinks a name for her.

"Are you going to name me?" the Eevee asked.

"How bout Susan?" Playback asked.

"Why not?" Susan replied.

* * *

**Well this is the end of my first chapter of my first fanfic. I am open to constructive criticism and such next chapter the dex info of Susan and some Lemons.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

*setting aquarosa town*

Playback is walking home as Susan the Eevee follows him.

"Hey Susan you ever feel my finding you was a kinda like a deus ex machina?" asked Playback.

"A what?" replied Susan.

"It's Latin for 'god from the machine' or something similar to that. In literary terms nowadays it means a kind of a thing that helps the protagonist the on his journey when right then and there said protagonist should have failed." explained Playback.

"You lost me after 'Machine'" said Susan dumbfounded.

"Let me put it like this, say the hero of a fantasy book receives a dinky knife it doesn't do much but then later on when the protagonist faces god for some reason the dinky knife turns out to be the equivalent to a holy hand nuke beefed up on steroids" said Playback

"So in other words an ass pull?" said Susan.

"Bad deus ex machina pull offs yes, but not all of them are like that but the situation I found you in least from what happened before hand was...a kind of a bad deus ex machina." admitted Playback

"Are you going to check my information or not?" Susan asked impatiently.

"I am now. I'm trying to work the Moedex but the thing wont work." replied Playback.

"Is it even on?" asked Susan critically. "Yes it...here it is" said Playback as he manages to get the Moedex to work.

** MOEMON: Eevee **

**NAME: Susan **

**Cup size: B **

**EVOLVES INTO: Jolteon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, Sylveon. **

**EVOLVES FROM: Nothing **

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Wish, tail whip. **

**INFORMATION: Eevees are very frisky Moemon. Very adventurous and very sought after not only due to their rarity but because of the fact that their pussies are tighter than most Moemon and are known to go at it for 5 and in some cases 7 times in a row without rest. **

"...Huh" Playback said with some worry tinted in his voice.

"Not confident in your stamina big boy?" teased Susan

"It isn't that it's just for some reason I feel something bad is going to happen" Playback said.

"So what? Bad things tend to happen all the time in FanFics like this" Susan said well aware of her breaking the fourth wall.

"Can we keep the fourth wall in relative stability before we can face the champ?" pleaded Playback.

"No promises. Now fuck me good or I'll run your balls dry" Susan said without any remorse in her voice.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS**

Susan pushed Playback to the floor in front of a tree they passed and began to take off his shorts and saw his 8 inch member half erect already.

"Wow aren't you packing? I'm going to enjoy this" purred Susan with her voice dripping with seduction.

Susan began rubbing the slowly hardening dick in front of her teasing it from base to tip making Playback moan. "

Yes...that...ooooh..." said a very aroused Playback

"Now now...we haven't even started" laughed Susan.

She began to lick Playback's fully hardened member slowly dipping playback in pleasure as she undid her skirt and began to pull off her panties. The pleasure was torture. Finally Susan went down and began to blow Playback who moaned in sheer pleasure.

"So good... Damn Susan your so good..." Playback moaned out.

"Thanks just for that you can now cum" said Susan.

Susan went all the way down his shaft and gave him a deep throat dream come true. Playback came as the feeling of Susan's throat combined with an increase in suction sent him over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" moaned out Playback in sheer lust.

Susan drank in all of the cum not letting a single drop go to waste. Then she took of her shirt and bra and went over to the other side of the tree and shook her ass seductively.

"Come and get it handsome" cooed Susan.

Playback went in and broke her hymen in one stab causing Susan to yelp in pain that soon faded into pleasure.

"Susan are you OK?" asked Playback with concern.

"Y-yea...let me get used to it." said Susan.

After a bit of time Susan gave Playback OK to start thrusting and Playback kept fucking Susan like their was no tomorrow. In balls deep into that super tight virgin pussy with the soft walls milking Playback's stiff member he was melting in the pleasure as he kept hitting Susan's g-spot with full force.

"Fuck fuck fuck yes fuck me more you horse cocked stud" moaned Susan as she was fucked to high heaven.

"Oh OH! I'm Cumming" "FUCK I'M CUMMING" screamed Playback and Susan as they both came at the same time.

"Nice job big boy but I think you got 4 more left in ya." Susan said as she began to ride Playback like a bronco to have him cum 4 more times as she came 3 times.

**LEMON END **

Then after some time to rest and put back on their clothing they went off to Playback's house At Playback's house playback bumps into Edson.

"Well now you found a Moemon to be your first." said Edson " but shiny Eevee are used by so many people..."

"They are?" asked both Playback and Susan.

"Yep...for some reason shiny Eevees are common in fanfics like this one" Edson said "Well we both may as well be off."

"Wait...your coming with me?" asked Playback

"Yea don't you remember? I handled navigation you handled making camp in our plans a year ago." Edson said with some confusion.

"Oh right..." said Playback "But at the time I thought you were joking."

"Any objections?" said Edson.

"I don't know if this is a good idea..." said Playback

"Well I am not going to force you." replied Edson.

And with that Edson left as Playback enters the house and grabs some supplies he forgot including some spare moeballs just in case.

* * *

**Ok that's enough for this chapter and well that is my first lemon. How was this chapter folks? Any ideas to help me improve? How was my first lemon I ever wrote?**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A day has passed and Playback and Susan decide to leave aquarosa town to head off on a journey. Now they are in route to the next town battallaverde city up to the north for the first gym yet to get there they must go by solblanco town. Noe they are in the miel forest.

"Well this is the miel forest..." said Playback.

"What does 'miel' even mean" asked Susan.

"It's Spanish for honey... Rumor has it that there's a glutton of a Moemon here but nobody wants to catch her due to her well according to the rumor being strong enough to break through most moeballs." said Playback.

"Honey... Doesn't that mean there are Combee and Vespiquen are liable to be here?" asked Susan.

"Yes and no. You see the Combee are here in the forest but finding them in this part of it are rare at best and the Vespiquen generally tend to be in the deeper parts of the forest we are near the outer most part. Where said glutton Moemon lies... Any bets on who she is Susan?" asked Playback.

"Maybe one of the elemental monkeys? They have gluttony for an ability if memory serves" replied Susan. "but now I'm hungry..."

"Already? We barely went 3 hours without eating..." said Playback surprised.

"It's because of your talking about honey and such..." Susan retorted with a huff.

"Fine I'll make something for you to eat but if we are at least help me set up camp." Playback said.

After some time of camp making and food being cooked Susan sat down to eat.

"I would have never pegged you for a chef." Susan teased with Playback's only reaction a mild blush.

"I figured being able to cook things should be useful in a journey so I picked it up" replied Playback.

"Do you think..." Susan began

"If it's along the lines of the glutton Moemon is nearby my guess is yes because this a fanfic and we are in a starting area this where most people would go and find a second member of their team." replied Playback.

"...Well that's a bit rude" Susan said with some air of surprise.

"Anyways if we pack up quickly enough we should be able to reach solblanco town by nightfall the next day due to the forest acting like a bit if a natural maze." said Playback.

"If you say so..." replied Susan while waving a fork around and she went back down to her meal it is gone as a faint glimpse of a Moemon trails behind Susan pissed off from having her food stolen. "THAT BITCH!"

Both Playback and Susan make haste following the mystery Moemon as then then corner her. She had a teal shirt and skirt with a small cream dot on her chest and has a hat that pointed up in two places that looks kinda cute with the skirt being kinda ragged but modest at the same time.

"A...Munchlax?" asked Playback confused.

"Yes I am" Munchlax replied.

"How are you so fast?" asked Susan

"I ate some Salac berries." she replied.

"Anyways I will kick your ass for taking my food." Susan yelled as she tackled the Munchlax she was talking to.

"Defense Curl!" Munchlax said as she curled up into a ball and did not get as hurt as she would have had she not done that. "Fuck you! curse!"

"what?" Susan asked confused for a moment.

"Susan curse is a move that slows one down but in exchange buffs the attack and defense of the one who used it." Playback replied.

"Tackle!" both Moemon said as they tackled into each other.

"Susan use wish now trust me!" Playback half saying half ordering it.

"Fine... Wish..." Susan replied.

"Tackle" Munchlax said as she jumped onto Susan who barely held on but is healed due to her wish.

"Well I guess you were right Leo..." said Susan with a grin. "Tackle!"

Munchlax gets hit is weakened and playback throws the moeball at her which chairs three times and is now his.

Playback opens the moeball with Munchlax coming out of it.

"I guess your my new master..." she said.

"Please just call me Playback" Playback said "It's easier in my opinion"

"Well what's my name?" asked Munchlax.

"How about Laura?" replied Playback.

"I like that" Laura said. "Wanna check out my data?"

"In a bit it's getting late." replied Playback

Well this chapter was a thing sorry for not updating yesterday stuff happened and well this also gets me to another point I was going to get into. I'm going to be updating this fic in sporadically until maybe the summer time for a bit due to me having to do life things and yea..hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews and suggestions to help me improve. With further apologies due to the short length but a new member of Playback's party is now here Laura the Munchlax.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

*in the night*

"Can you check my data now?"asked Laura

"Ok ok let me get the Moedex out." replied Playback as he does so.

**MOEMON:Munchlax**

**NAME: Laura**

**Cup size: A**

**EVOLVES INTO: Snorlax**

**EVOLVES FROM: Nothing**

**MOVES: Tackle,Defense Curl,Curse,Last Resort, Lick.**

**Ability: Pickup**

INFORMATION: Munchlax are very gluttonous Moemon. Good in the bed and ver excitable, it is best to not make a pact after eating due to the fact that food may still lie within pockets in their clothing that they may have forgotten due to their worry of running out of food. Fond of sweets and are also some of the best in terms of oral pleasure yet are second to few outside their family line due to their constant urge to take in every single bit of what is presented.

"...Huh" said Playback a bit surprised from what the entry said. "Well since I am up we may as well make a pact."

"good...we can finally begin.." Laura said with a lick of her lips.

Lemon starts

Laura pounced on Playback then tracing her finger around Playback's chest she got Playback aroused to the point that it hurt to be wearing the pants he was wearing. Laura quickly took of her shirt and skirt and bra then began unzip Playback's pants and took the erect member and started sucking on the head with Playback arching his back in pleasure.

"Oh yes..." Playback moaned softly as he slowly is being dipped in ecsasty.

"Well well well...aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Laura as she began to lick Playback's shaft slowly and teasingly for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally when the pleasure was to much for Playback to take Laura took Playback's entire member in one go and began to suck with such force it made Playback blow his load with Laura greedily sucking it all up not leaving a single drop behind and then began to suck on it gentler to get it back to full erection which after less than a minute it did. Laura then continued to suck on his member as she boned up and down rapidly as she licked the cock all over going up and down adding layers of saliva to Playback's cock.

"L-Laura I'm cumming..." said Playback as he came into Laura as she gave one final long and hard suck with the cum shooting down her throat.

After that Laura began to jack off Playback to get him hard again as she romped her panties with her free hand and began to pleasure herself until he got hard again. Afterwards she shook her ass as Playback got a good shot of her pussy.

"Laura I'm going to stick it in it's going to hurt at first" Playback warned.

"Ok" replied Laura as she got pierced by Playback's 8 inch member breaking her hymen and having her virgin blood come out of her pussy." Oh fuck yea Playback...move now that cock is going to drive me crazy if it won't start fucking me soon"

Playback began to pound his member into Laura's virgin pussy with the sound of flesh smacking against each other ringing as their moans echoed. Laura's pussy began to tighten as she orgasmed with Playback ramming into her as she came pleasuring her to no end at the end of the first orgasm she was on the endue of another tightening her pussy again and soon Playback began to reach the edge.

"Laura I-I'm going to cum!" Playback yelled out in lust.

"Do it! Feed my pussy that thick cum! I'm starving for some of that hot sticky cum! Give it to me!" Laura screamed as she came tightening her pussy to the point Playback came at the same time as he is plowing her both feeling the hight of pleasure as they stood still enjoying their orgasm then falling asleep on one another.

Lemon end.

Sunrise has come everyone had breakfast and packed up and reached solblanco town where Playback, Laura, and Susan met up with Edson.

"Bro what's up?" asked Edson.

"I'm good what about you?" replied Playback

"Good... I found two more Moemon in the forest and I managed to catch them and make a pact." Edson said as he pulled out his three moeballs sending them out. Lola was with Edson the same as Playback first met her but there were two other girls with her. One was a girl with brown hair and a light brown hat with bear ears and a similarly colored shirt and shorts with a small round tail at the end with tan skin and green eyes. The other girl was a girl with a gray hoodie with a skull design on top with a glowing pink circle out of one eye but not the other and a skirt of the same color but a bit billowing and pink eyes the color same color as the pink circle on the girl's hoodie. Both had a modest bust.

"June, Leslie meet Leonardo "Playback" Luis." Edson introduced the two girls to me.

"Hello their Leo" both Leslie and June said.

"June is the Teddiursa, Leslie is the Duskull." Edson explained. "Did you catch any new Moemon?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" asked Playback as he sent out his two Moemon Laura and Susan.

After some time catching up they both end up in the Moemon center resting up for tomorrow.

"So we ended up here at the same time eh?" asked Playback.

"Apparently I went a bit deeper in than most folks so that's how I found June and Leslie." Edson replied as they went to their rooms.

After they went into their rooms the two end to sleep.

Ok this chapter is done. Well I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me how I can improve and as I write this I forgot to bring attention to Lola and Susan's abilities. Lola's ability is Blaze and Susan's ability is Run away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It is morning in sol al no town breakfast has finished and Edson thought it would be nice to have a battle.

"Come on dude it'll be good training." said Edson

"Fine just to get you to be quiet for a bit..." replied Playback clearly annoyed. " I suppose it would have to b 2"

"I'll go with Lola and June" Edson said as he gets the two moeballs out and sends them both out. "Lola do you want to go first or should you June?"

"I would!" replied June excited.

"Susan would you care to go first or would you rather have Laura take lead?" asked Playback.

"Let Laura have her fun after all I'm still neat from yesterday" replied Susan.

"Alright then." said Playback as Laura got to her side of the field and June got to her's.

"Laura use cure!" ordered Playback as Laura did just that.

"Scratch!" June said as she used her claws to attack Laura.

"Defense curl!" Laura curled up and took less damage from the attack. "Tackle!"

"Fury swipes!" June clawed at Laura in retaliation of her tackle.

"Lick" Laura did much to the confusion of everyone there.

"Why did you...now I see..." said Playback. "Alright...last resort!"

"Let's GO!" Laura screamed as her hand glowed and knocked out June in one hit.

"Return" said Edson as he send Laura into her moeball. "It's up to you Lola."

"O-Ok..." stammered Lola as she got on the field.

"Ember!" ordered Edson as Lola spat flames.

"Last resort!" Laura said as she tanked the flames and punched Lola square in the jaw with her barely holding on. "Damn it I got burned... Oh well it's over now.."

"Quick attack" Lola charges into Laura who didn't even notice and knocked herself out.

"Well I guess I should heal and then head out to the Gris cave." said Edson.

"It's the only way to get to battallaverde from here." Playback said. "It would go without saying"

After some time they leave solblanco town and are now in the Gris cave.

"What kinds of Moemon are here Playback?" asked Laura.

"Mostly zubat, woobat, geodude, the occasional onyx and the rare chance of meeting a mawile." replied Playback.

As Playback converses with his Moemon a young woman with longnblack hair in a ponytail that is bigger than she is and a decent bust looks over him and smiles in the shadows.

Who is this woman? Is she friend or foe? Wait till next time folks to find out.

Tell me how to improve and leave me reviews if you can, and my apologies for not updating for a few days but things had happened and sorry for it being short but hey at least it is has a battle with a trainer here for my first time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

in Gris cave Playback, Susan, and Laura are wandering about.

"Can we stop to eat?" asked Laura.

"In a bit I want to find somewhere where I can be sure the ground won't give." replied Playback.

"You think we are bing watched?" asked Susan.

"Probably considering it is a fan fic and with no real threat emerging at the moment one will probably rear it's ugly ass in here" Playback said.

5 guys in purple shirts, black pants, and red hats step from behind some rocks.

"Look a trainer. Let's steal what's on him." said the first guy.

"Oh I think the Moemon are worth more. I say steal them instead." replied the second.

"I'm dealing with technicolored villains? Huh... Did not see that one coming" said Playback.

"These are just the grunt uniforms...the higher ups get monochrome uniforms" sighed the third guy clearly wanting a promotion.

"Screw choosing just get both!" yelled the fourth clearly impatient. "Come out Katy!"

A Skitty appears clearly pissed from being woken up. She was wearing a spin and cream shirt and a pink skirt with shoes to match had cat ears near the top of her head and a slim tail that ends in a puff of fur and segments into 3 smaller ends and has a noticble but barely above A cup bust.

"Susan can you tackle the Skitty?" asked Playback.

"With gusto" replied Susan as she took out the Skitty in one hit.

The grunts panic as the fourth takes back his Skitty and all end up running to the place where they just came in.

"Were those guys must really low tier grunts or is that organization a bit...odd." asked Susan.

"Probably both.." replied Playback.

The group continue on and meet up with a Mawile.

"Fight me!" Yelled the Mawile.

"Can I?" asked Laura pleadingly.

"Go ahead" said Playback. "Use curse."

"Alright" Laura said as she did what she was told. "Tackle!"

"Alright then..." said Mawile after which she got hit and then turned out to be a Zorua surprising Laura, Playback, and Susan.

"I did not see that one coming." said Playback.

"Damn it my disguise wore off." screamed Zorua afterwards she ran off.

"This never happened?" asked Playback.

"Yep" both his Moemon replied.

After some walking and wandering they end up in the deepest part of the cave where the grunts ended up.

"Alexander! Boss Alexander! What do we do?" Screamed the pathetic grunts in front of a large man in a less technicolored suit but nonetheless ridiculous.

"We wreck this place till there's nothing left obviously" replied Alexander.

"The hell are you doing here?" asked Playback as he comes into sight of Alexander.

"Doesn't matter what we are doing but who we are." replied Alaxander. " We are Team Infinity!"

"Team what now?" asked Playback.

"Does it matter? No. Fight me!" said Alexander grabbing a Moeball. "Go Tiffany."

A koffing comes out the Moeball. She is of a modest bust purple hoodie with a skull and crossbones across the chest and a purple shirt.

"Laura use curse" asked Playback.

"Ok." Laura used curse as she replies.

"Tackle" ordered Alexander as Tiffany did so without saying a thing.

"Alright...defense curl!" Laura said as she curled up just in time to reduce the damage from the tackle.

"Again!" yelled Alexander.

"Try using Lick" suggested Playback.

"Fine..." Laura said as she sidestepped the tackle then licked Tiffany slightly damaging her and also paralyzing her.

"Last resort!" Laura punched Tiffany and knocked her out.

"Fine...Catherine get your ass out here." yelled Alexander as a Roggenrola.

The Roggenrola was wearing a formfitting jumpsuit and had yellow haur tha pointed up in the middle.

"Headbutt!" ordered Alexander.

"Ok..." said Catherine as she ran to Laura and tried to headbutt her but gets knocked to the side via Last resort form Laura.

"Ha! That puny normal type move can't do shit to my Roggenrola." gloated Alexander as Laura just punts Catherine into him and sends them both into unconsciousness.

"So we got a evil team trying to do something and I guess eventually it will lead up to us going against them before we go against the champ." said Playback.

"That's how most fics go" replied Laura.

"Let's get out this cave" said Playback.

They eventually wonder out of the cave and into Battallaverde City and end up in the Moemon center Playback gets his Moemon healed and then they all head to a room and go to sleep.

"Good night you guys." said Playback.

"Good night." replied Susan.

"I'll sleep later...gonna eat." said Laura as she began stuffing her face with food from her dress.

**Well this chapter is finished. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave some reviews and tell me on how I can improve.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

In Battallaverde City Playback, Susan, and Laura leave the center a d head out to find out more information about the gym. After some time, energy, and running about the city we find the group outside the gym.

"So the gym leader is a guy named Mike Araña" said Playback. "Who uses bug types...simple enough I guess but what from people around town say he is rather unusually dedicated to his work.."

"Workaholic bug gym leader..." replied Susan.

"Fun." snarked Laura.

The trio enter the gym to find it to not be as intricate as much as it is tedious. There weren't any puzzles as much as there are switches with random effects being in front of a gym trainer. The first switch ended up with two Spinarak girls popping out and wrapping Playback up in their webbing after bowing. They were wearing a short green dress with a darker green smile on it and they both had lime hair. Then after Playback manages to get free a battle starts and Susan ends up beating both Spinarak girls with a couple of tackles. The next switch had a Beedrill come in and promptly show the trio to the next switch but then leads them into a room full of honey with Playback, Susan, and Laura getting soaked in honey with Laura being the only one happy with that result. The third switch opened a door where another Beedrill, a Butterfree, and a Vivillon all grinning at Playback.

"This ain't gonna end well huh?" grimaced Playback as the three bug Moemon nod in agreement as the gym trainer came in and a battle ensued leaving the trio by the last switch to be very tired. The last switch was that of a solitary one. Playback pulls it and with it Susan and Laura are healed and the gym leader drops in from the ceiling.

"Hello hello hello!" said Mike excitedly "Welcome to the Battalaverde City Gym! I'm the gym leader Mike and I will take your challenge."

"Before we battle may I ask you something?" inquired Playback.

"What is it?" asked Mike.

"Why is your gym such a unusual and very tiring gym to go through?" Questioned Playback.

"I was bored one day and I got stung by a wild Beedrill as a Bellossom came and used her sleep powder and when I woke up the gym ended like this and I decided to roll with it." replied Mike with absolute honesty.

"oooooook... I'm going to try to put that mental image away for the moment." said Playback as he sent in Susan while Mike sent in a Ariados named Anna. She was wearing a pink dress with black sleeves.

"Tackle!" said Susan as she lunged at Anna.

"Venom Drench!" Sputtered Anna as she shot out a quantity of blue venom that Susan dodged barely.

"I need to get in more hits faster... I haven't gotten used to it but here goes nothing... Quick attack!" Susan lunged faster at Anna catching her off guard and getting in a hit then afterwards tackling her greatly injuring Anna.

"Why you little..." growled Anna. "Bug bite!"

Anna bit into Susan's arm as she screamed in pain.

"Get off!" Susan screamed at Anna then afterwards kicks Anna in the stomach.

After another tackle Anna goes down with Susan barely on her own two feet.

"Susan return for the moment.." said Playback.

"I am not going to disagree with that" Susan said as she is sent back into the moeball.

"Laura think you can finish things up?" asked Playback.

"Yep" replied Laura.

"Well now I'm in a bit of a corner... It's not often Anna goes down so quick... Ah well I had fun but now Patricia come on out!" said Mike with a almost creepy glee in his voice.

Patricia is a galvantula wearing a yellow shirt and blue skirt and had blue hair.

"Finally I can get out... I wish Anna wouldn't hog all of the fun." complained Patricia.

"Curse!" said Laura as Patrica waits.

"That's right little one set up let me see your strength." smirked Patricia. "Eh I'm bored now... Bug bite!"

"Defense Curl!" Laura curled up to soften the bug bite. "Lick!"

"What are you doing?" asked Patricia.

"Tackle!" said Laura as she lunged at Patrica who dodges it.

"Ha you missed. Now fall. Bug Bite!" yelled Patrica who jumps at Laura.

"I wasn't planning on me hitting you with tackle...I was planning on you trying to hit me with bug bite! Last resort!" Laura made a fist that glowed white and punched Patricia in the jaw knocking her out.

"Well I lost... By the league rules you get the aguijón badge." said Mike.

"Thanks." said Playback as he takes the badge and puts it in a case.

As the trio leave the gym and end up in the Moemon center to get healed and go to their next destination Cielonegro town via route 4.

"Playback you don't look so good after that gym. Are you ok?" asked Susan.

"Yea but still I think we should end up setting up camp soon due tot he sun going down." replied Playback.

The trio set up camp in a safe enough place and go to bed after a nice diner.

Well that is a chapter done. Leave some reviews and tell me how I can improve.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

On route 4 the trio lie fast asleep save for Playback who is cooking breakfast.

"Almost done..." said Playback as the sweet smell of Oran berry batter pancakes with Pecha berries scattered though out said pancakes were almost done a hungry mouth is nearby grinning at the food drooling..

"Breakfast!" yelled Laura as she jumped right at Playback as he was cooking garnering a bit of a surprise from him.

"Hungry aren't you?" laughed Playback as he finished the pancakes and put them on platters. "Huh...Laura have you seen the syrup?"

"Yep" Laura replies as she pulls the syrup jar from Playback's pack. "I've been meaning to ask this but why do people call you 'Playback'?"

"Long story.." said Playback as he goes off to wake up Susan. "Susan wake up before Laura eats your breakfast."

"Food!" yelled Susan as she knocked Playback down as she bolted to breakfast.

"Well aren't you energetic today?" asked Playback.

"I love Pecha berries so what?" replied Susan. "Where's the syrup."

"I got it!" replied Laura as she finished her pancakes and still has the syrup in her hand.

"Give me that!" said Laura as she pulled on the jar.

"Girls... Girls! Stop arguing your gonna.." begins Playback as Susan and Laura end up having the jar slip from their hand and ending up in the air and empty the contents all over Playback. "Great..."

Both girls look at Playback and then back at each other and get a bit of a mischievous grin on their faces.

"Not this early in the morning girls..." complained Playback.

"What are you talking about?" asked Susan coyly.

"Your probably gonna do something to help set up a lemon." replied Playback. "Great, now I've got to get the 4th wall fixing cement out."

"Yummy..." cooed a new voice.

"Who's there?" asked Laura.

"Me" replied a woman walking in.

The woman was wearing a yellow shirt and skirt with same colored legging showing off her figure well. She had long black hair that looked like it was taller than she was that parted off from the start into two smaller pig tails and a ponytail. She had a D cup bust and looked very attractive all around.

"A Mawile!" said Susan. "What are you doing so far off the mountains?"

"Oh nothing much...just got bored and then I smelled something good and decided to follow it, and it led me to this young stud and his compansions." Mawile explained as she pointed at Playback.

"Anyways...is there something you want?" asked Playback.

"Why yes there is... I hope you can deliver it." said Mawile as she came closer letting her long hair billow in the breeze.

"Aren't Mawile supposed to be a bit...deceitful?" asked Susan to a dumbfounded Playback.

"I want you.." whispered Mawile to Playback saying each syllable slowly and evenly and dripping with seduction.

"Then why not join me?" said Playback was barely holding in his libido and trying to keep control of himself.

"It would be my pleasure.." replied Mawile grabbing a moeball from his pack and using it on herself.

"Well we have a new member of our ragtag team eh Laura?" asked Susan.

"Yep..." replied Laura.

Playback sends out Mawile.

"Would you like to be called Diana?" asked Playback.

"I see no reason not to." giggled Diana as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside the tent along with some of his food.

"Should I..." began Laura glancing at the part of Playback's breakfast Diana didn't take.

"No" replied Susan.

"Look the Moedex...it has Diana's information on it.

MOEMON:Mawile

NAME:Diana

CUP SIZE: D

MOVES:Bite, Play rough, Iron head, Sweet scent.

Ability:Hyper cutter

INFORMATION: Mawile are Moemon that can be best described as a handful. They are described as very beautiful and very playful. Good in bed and in battle Mawile can leave trainers dumbfounded by their skills both in battle and in sex. They can find a guy's weak spots and toy with him until his bakes run driespr than a sunny day enforced desert. Along with this many trainers would kill to get this Moemon for the sole purpose of being with one.

LEMON START

Diana took of her clothes slowly as to tease Playback then began to remove clothes from Playback and began to lick him on his chest and stomach.

"Yes..." moaned Playback as he was getting further aroused with his hardened member begging to be pleased.

"Why not let me get started with you?" teased Diana as she began to suck on the swollen head.

Diana slowly worked her tongue on the head and even then in a painfully slow pace before taking in his 8 inch member in one go letting it touch her that sending Playback over the edge.

"CUMMING!" Playback yelled as he released his seed into Diana.

"My my aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" teased Diana as she put Playback's cock in-between her breasts.

Playback moaned as her soft silky smooth boobs were sandwiching his cock getting him hard again.

"Do you like it?" Teased Diana as she gave Playback a titfuck that kept Playback on the verge of cumming but Diana wouldn't let him cum. "Be honest and I'll let you cum as much as you want all over my breasts.

Her soft mounds were moving up and down his shaft alternating between fast and slow movements and also going between moving each full breast in an alternating pattern to moving both of them at the same time. Her soft full tits were too much. He had to cum. Playback felt like he was going to die if he doesn't cum soon.

"I love it." moaned out Playback.

"What was that?" asked Diana. "I couldn't hear you."

"I love...this titfuck..." moaned out Playback.

"Good to hear." replied Diana as she sped up her pace and tightened the grip between her boobs as Playback cummed gallons all over her.

"Well this is a good thing here..." said Diana licking up some of the semen fro her breasts and then grabbed Playback's softening dick and began to pump it and slowly it got hard again. "Still lively? Good... Cause i' going to show you a real good time."

"What?" asked Playback still dazed.

Diana used her other set of jaws that formed from her hair to lick herself clean then began to put Playback's dick under her womanhood.

"I will show you such a good time..." coyly teased Diana as she stuck Playback's hard dick into her tight pussy breaking her hymen and began to ride him like a bronco.

Diana moved her tight pussy up and down Playback's shaft as her boobs bounced wildly as she moaned out in sheer pleasure holding on to Playback as he massaged her full breasts teasing the nipples. Both of them were moaning as they now synchronized their thrusting and Playback began hitting Diana's g-spot.

"YES! FUCK YES MORE!" screamed Diana as she let Playback hit her sweet spot full force with her moaning out begging for more.

Diana's pussy got tighter and tighter causing Playback to thrust faster and faster until Diana orgasmed and her pussy tightened so much it made Playback go over the edge. This repeated until lunch came around.

Lemon end.

"Well that was fun." giggled Diana as she ate lunch with Playback eating his breakfast then his lunch clearly tired but happy.

"Let's head off soon and move off a bit then set up camp and make some dinner then go to sleep." said Playback as he finished eating and packed everything up.

After some hiking they were within a couple of kilometers of Cielonegro town and decided to set up camp and go to bed which they did and off they went to sleep. With a pair of eyes watching the group from the background.

Well this chapter is fun. Hope y'all got a good read out of this one. Leave a review and give me suggestions on how to improve.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Now Playback, Laura, Susan, and new member Diana enter Cielonegro town home of the Cielonegro town gym. The quad is looking around the town and the gym opens up to a giant void.

"This is kinda deep eh?" asked Playback.

"Well the gym is supposed to be a dark type gym so my guess is the darkness in there is supposed to help?" replied Diana.

"Well with Diana here the gym should be easier." said Laura.

"What can you tell of the gym leader?" asked Susan.

"Someone people don't seem to like talking about" said a voice behind the group.

They all turn around and find a very cheery young woman with a slasher smile wearing a long black dress and white sleeves and red shoes. She also had blue hair and unusually warm hazel eyes.

"Hello there my name is Marisa Ombre said the woman. "I'm the leader of this gym and quite bored. Not many challengers come here recently."

"Why is that?" asked Playback.

"Something about people finding me scary I don't know why." replied Marisa with a glint in her eye.

"Maybe because the lack of light makes it harder to tell what is scary and what is not?" suggested Laura.

"Maybe..." pondered Marisa. "Anyways try finding your way through the darkness and you will end up in the room leading into the hard part."

"The HARD part?" said Diana.

"Bye bye!" said Marisa as she walked into the pit.

"I guess we go in...maybe it's for the best you guys go inti your moeballs until we get to a room with a trainer or at least until we get out of the pitch blackness." said Playback.

"Good idea!" replied all three Moemon as they had extremely pale faces when looming over the gaping hole.

After returning his Moemon into their moeballs Playback took a slow pace when going into the void and with each step it got darker and darker. Barely able to see Playback took a hand to a nearby wall.

"If I keep my hand to the wall I can retrace my steps..." said Playback to try and build his confidence.

"Oh go on and continue..." whispered a voice right next to him...on the side where he had his hand...and the wall got softer for some reason.

"Don't tell me..." said Playback face pale as he turned around.

When Playback turned his head he found himself face to face with a Houndoom and his hand on one of her tits.

"S-Sorry!" yelped Playback as he quickly pulled his hand away face pale.

The Houndoom simply giggled and gave him a toothy smile.

"It's ok...you know most guys would have ran the second they saw me for some reason." teased the Houndoom.

"I can see why...you just seem to come out of nowhere and I can barely see in the pitch black." choked out Playback as he slowly steps away.

"Your gonna run into a Mightyena." said the Houndoom.

Playback after some encounters with other dark types in various way such as landing on a Mightyena's chest as he trips over her tail, bumping into a Sneasel as he was being chased by the aforementioned Mightyena, and finally ending up in a brighter room panting and pale as a sheet of paper.

"What's next?" asked Playback.

"Come on up if you want to continue" said both a Nuzleaf and a Shiftry as they both gestured to a newly illuminated door.

"What's the catch?" asked Playback.

"Catch?" asked the Nuzleaf.

"Yea a catch...I know gyms tend to have some sort of trick involving something about the type the gym specializes in and a single door without any opposition to it seems a bit...suspicious wouldn't you say?" reasoned Playback.

"Observant aren't you?" smirked the Shiftry with some grudging respect. "Yea your right you see you can't enter it without having either a Houndoom, a Sneasel, or a Mightyena opening it for you."

"The last of whom is after me..." said Playback.

"Yea we noticed cause she's right behind you." said the Nuzleaf as Playback has his face pale.

"There you are!" said the Mightyena as she had her arm around Playback. "I was kind of mad you ran away from me...but I guess you were a bit startled so I'll let you off the hook if you can beat my trainer in a battle."

"Where is your trainer?" asked Playback.

"Behind the door." replied the Mightyena as she opened the door to reveal...

"Are you kidding me?" said Playback as he entered the room to find Marisa in a black chair in a white room.

"Nope." replied the Mightyena.

"Come on out guys..." groaned Playback as he sent out his Moemon.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

Playback explained everything that had happened and after he was done not one person save the Mightyena and Playback were laughing.

"What a riot...Guy you really seem to be a source of comedy gold!" laughed Marisa.

"Who would have thought that would happen?" said Susan on the floor in stitches.

"We should really get back to business." said Diana before busting out laughing. "Sorry it's just too funny."

After a half an hour of laughing they all settled down and the rest of the Moemon came in.

"Alright now let's get down to business." said Marisa.

"I hope we can go another few days without what little self-esteem I have left getting trampled." complained Playback.

"Sorry anyways...this will be a 3v3 with your choice of which Moemon I choose for battle. Anne the Houndoom, Sarah the Mightyena, Ada the Sneasel, Liz the Shiftry, or Holly the Nuzleaf." said Marisa "By the way what's your name guy?"

"My name is Leonardo Luis but most people call me Playback" replied Playback.

"Ok Playback which three of my Moemon do you want to fight?" asked Marisa.

"Ada, Sarah, and Liz seems to be a good idea I think." replied Playback.

"Liz please come on the field." said Maeisa as Liz came in white hair flowing.

Liz has long white hair and a brown tank top that was open a bit to reveal some of her ample bust and jeans with clogs and had green gloves on each of her hands with yellow eyes.

"Diana you ready?" asked Playback.

"Yep." replied Diana as she got on the field. "Play rough!"

Diana's hands glowed pink and she charged at Liz and began punching her rapidly.

"Leaf tornado!" said Liz as she sent Diana into a whirlwind of leaves. "Synthesis"

"Diana try using iron head when you get to the top of the tornado!" ordered Playback.

"I'll try!" replied Diana as the tornado sent her up on high and when the attack ended she tried using iron head and she ended up hitting Liz knocking her out."Huh that actually worked."

"Return Liz." said Marisa. "Go Sarah!"

"Looks like I'm going to have a good fight." said Sarah.

"Sweet scent" said Diana as her other set of jaws/longest ponytail opens up and releases a honey sweet smell that dazes Sarah.

"What's this?" demanded Sarah.

"Sweet scent Sarah...just enough to ensure your defeat. Play rough!" said Diana as she gets ready her Play rough.

"If I'm going down your going with me. Fire fang!" said Sarah as she is getting hit with the Play rough and is in the action of biting Diana with her fire fang and getting knocked out.

"Diana are you ok?" asked Playback.

"Yea...just a flesh wound." Diana replied.

"Looks like I'm up" said Ada. "Brick break!"

"Sweet scent." said Diana as she performed the move.

Ada slows down as she enters the Sweet scent making her a bit of an open target.

"Iron head." Diana simply tackled Ada head first with her Iron head knocking her out.

"Well I lost." said Marisa "Here's the Oscuridad badge."

"Thanks." said Playback as he received the black and silver badge.

"Your one of the best challengers I've seen in a while. How many Moemon do you have?" asked Marisa.

"Three, but why do you ask?" replied Playback.

"I want to give you one of my Moemon, think of it as my way to show my support." Marisa said cheerily.

"Really?" said Playback dumbfounded.

"That and you need a dark type to guide you back out of here." said Marisa.

"Can I come with you Playback?" asked Anne.

"I see no reason not to accept." replied Playback.

"Thank you!" said Anne as she hugged Playback to the point of almost crushing him.

"I-it's ok..." choked out Playback.

Marisa simply handed Anne's moeball and takes on of Playback's empty ones for no reason other than equivalent exchange.

"I guess we should be leaving." said Anne after letting go of Playback.

"Yea..." replied Playback.

Well this chapter is done and I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope you guys can leave me suggestions on how to improve.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Hey Anne..." said Playback.

"Let me guess you don't know how the whole given a Moemon from another trainer thing works eh?" asked Anne.

"Yea..." replied Playback.

"It works kind of like this. If the Moemon made a pact with the previous trainer the trainer who has said Moemon doesn't have to perform a pact with her until they get another gym badge or before they get to the league." explained Anne.

"Where is the next town Playback?" asked Laura.

"Let me check" said Playback pulling out his moedex's map function. "The cloesest city with a gym is a few towns over on route 8... Luzdeplata town."

"Isn't that place home to a ice type gym?" asked Susan.

"Yes it is." replied Playback.

After some time getting supplies and heading off on route 5 the group find themselves a few miles away from the next town in the distance and the group of 5 are in a tent.

"Please Playback?" asked Anne.

"I am, I am" replied Playback getting out his Moedex. "Here's your data."

MOEMON: Houndoom

NAME: Anne

CUP SIZE:D

MOVES: Fire fang, nasty plot, sludge bomb, dark pulse.

Data: Houndoom are very loyal Moemon and very good in bed. With incredible stamina and pleasurable figure to boot many men have died trying to please a houndoom from mere exhaustion than anything else. Plus their fires can hurt for a very long time if not forever.

"Ok then..." said Playback.

"Want a bit of a pick me up Playback?" teased Anne.

"Not now." replied Playback. "We got to get some sleep."

"I know a comfortable position." said Anne as she put Playback's face into her bust. "soft eh?"

"Good idea!" exclaimed Diana as she did the same with Laura and Susan cuddling up to Playback.

"F-fine..." sputtered Playback.

"If you ever feel a bit uncomfortable Playback don't worry we'll help in _any_ way" giggled Diana.

Eventually the group went to sleep and woke up refreshed and raring to go.

"Man that was the best night's sleep I had in a while." said Laura.

"I may as well make breakfast." said Playback trying to get up but ends up being pushed back into his Moemon.

"Let us do it this time." said Laura.

"Besides you need to spend a bit more time with Diana and Anne I think." said Susan.

The two of them left leaving Diana, Anne and Playback together.

"Playback you seem a bit stressed out I've noticed." said Diana while pressing her boobs on Playback's back. "Maybe me and Diana can help you _relax _a little?"

"Maybe later..." Playback said face red as can be.

"Why not now?" Asked Anne.

"It's kinda early don't you think?" replied Playback.

"Maybe...but later on we will give you the best stress reliever in the world." said Anne.

Diana simply kissed Playback on the neck with Anne doing the same on the lips then cuddled up to Playback.

Well this was a chapter. Sorry for this being a bit late and possibly this being a bit short. Anyways I'm also thinking of making another side fanfic just to you know in case I find myself in writer's block for this story maybe I can help myself by writing something else on the side. Anyways leave constructive criticism and tell me how I can get better.


End file.
